


Elevated

by jackson_nicole



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: VIKINGS AU, Vikings modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	Elevated

You walked out of your hotel room and trudged down the hall, still sleepy as hell. It was way too fucking early for this, but it was your job and this was the price you paid for being a photographer. You loved the travel, of course, but the early days and late nights kicked your ass to the next freaking century. You managed to get to the elevator and get inside, punching the button for the lobby. You leaned back against the wall and closed your eyes as you rode the elevator down, but it stopped suddenly, making you groan in frustration and wonder who  _the fuck_  on God’s green Earth was up at this time anyway?! Aside from you, obviously. You opened your eyes as the doors open, and who should walk in but Ivar. Fucking. Lothbrok. You were shocked to see him in Roskilde when you knew there was a big to-do happening in Kattegat. You only knew this because you would be taking pictures there later that night for the family and your company.

You shuffled to the side to let him in as he fucked around on his phone, punching the already lit button for the lobby. You stayed silent as you tried to figure out what the hell there was to even say to him. He was practically royalty, everyone called him and his brothers the Princes of Kattegat. Ragnar was the biggest fur trader in Denmark and the family reeked of money. Your thoughts came to a screeching halt as the elevator jostled you and Ivar around as it skidded to a halt; You grabbing the bar you leaned on and Ivar stumbling around until he slammed into the wall. Ivar sighed as the lights flickered and dimmed before he started messing with the buttons.

“Don’t do that.” You said. “You might make it worse.”

Ivar looked at you and sighed. “Well, then we’ll be stuck here.” He said. He looked back down at his phone and started holding it up and moving around the car, looking for a signal.

“Phones don’t get good signals in elevators.” You said, watching him. Ivar looked at you and said, “ **I think I know how to use a phone.** ”

“Well, then you’d know that phones don’t usually get signal in an elevator.” You said, shaking your head. He was hot, but a fucking prick most of the time.

“You never know.” He said, still fucking around on his phone like it was going to be able to work. You rolled your eyes and sighed, shifting your bag on your shoulder. When Ivar finally realized his phone, in fact, wasn’t going to get service, he sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

“Told you.” You said.

“You know,  **it’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion** ,” Ivar said. You gave him a look and said, “It’s a real shame you’re such an asshole.”

Ivar snorted and chuckled. “Ooh, such a quick wit.” He teased. You roll your eyes and sighed.

“God, I don’t need this right now…” You mutter, rubbing your temples as your headache began to form.

“I’m sorry, am I boring you?” Ivar asked. You shot him a look and said, “I’m not used to being up this early. Forgive me, your highness, I’m not accustomed to your early morning walk of shames.”

Ivar rolled his eyes and said, “Well, excuse me for having a sex life, your Majesty.”

You made a mocking tone and pulled a face before flipping him off and running your hands over your hair with a sigh as you leaned back against the wall, waiting for the elevator to start moving.

“So, if you don’t want to be up this early, then why are you?” He asked. You turned to him, crossing your arms and smirking.

“Because, unlike you, I actually have a job and I don’t live off Daddy’s money.” You said. Ivar snickered.

“Oh, ow, you really got me there.” He said with a smirk. Your own smirk faded, hoping the quip might take him down a notch, but it clearly didn’t. “What do you even do?”

“I’m a photographer. I have a nature assignment then I’m going to Kattegat for the party.” You said, turning back front as the elevator jostled around, slowly going down by one floor. You looked up at the numbers across the top of the doors and sighed, still seeing it stuck at only the 6th floor. Ivar raised an eyebrow at you and said, “You’re the big photographer they hired for the party?”

You turned your head to him and smirked. “Yup.” Ivar looked you over and said, “You don’t look like a photographer.”

You were in a pair of beat-up old blue jeans and an old band T-shirt with a few holes around the collar. You had tossed your hair up into a messy bun, not really expecting to run into anyone at this time and since you’d be back after sunrise when everyone else was just waking up, you didn’t see the harm in it.

“And you don’t look like the ultimate douchebag…Don’t judge a book by its cover.” You said, turning away from him to stare at the numbers, almost willing them to change. Ivar chuckled and said, “Sorry. You just don’t look like the type. I thought photographers were like…Artsy. With like, paint across your face and hippie clothes.”

“I’m not a hippie, first of all. Artsy and hippie are two totally different things. I’m a photographer. They can look just like anyone else, there is no type.” You glanced at him and added, “And I thought ‘princes’ were supposed to not be complete pricks, but yet here you are.”

“Who said I’m a prince?” He asked, snickering. You rolled your eyes.

“Please. Ragnar is the king of furs. By rights, you and the others are the Princes of Kattegat. You seriously didn’t know people call you that?” You asked, glancing at him. Ivar smirked and said, “I did. I just wanted to hear you explain it.”

“Oh, get fucked…” You said, crossing your arms and looking away from him.

“Is that an invitation?” He asked, taking a step closer to you. You looked at him as your lips curled into a smirk and said, “If you take it as an invitation to get punched in the face, then yes.”

Ivar chuckled. “Oh, come on. You know who I am, you obviously don’t live under a rock.”

“Please! Even if I did, I would still know who the Ragnarssons are!” You said.

“Well, just because you know who we are doesn’t mean you know us,” Ivar said. You looked at him and smirked.

“Oh, really? Stop me when I’m wrong.” You shifted, uncrossing your arms as you turned to him. “Bjorn is the oldest, the most mature next to Ubbe, who is the second oldest. Bjorn was married twice and has two kids, one stepchild. He’s closest to Ragnar and the one whose most like him in character. Ubbe is married but is having an affair with Bjorn’s ex, Torvi. No kids, but everyone knows he dotes on his nephews. He looks most like Ragnar and acts like both his mother and his father. Am I right so far?”

Ivar didn’t answer you, but you continued anyway.

“Hvitserk is the middle child who doesn’t really give a shit. He’s a far cry nicer than you and he sleeps with anything that has two legs and two sets of lips. He’s never been married, but there’s always rumors flying around that he’s engaged to whatever his flavor of the week is.” You said. “Sigurd…Well, that’s a tragic backstory in and of itself. Rumor is, you gave him the alcohol that made him crash that night, some even say you were the one driving and switched spots with Sigurd, taking off and leaving him for dead.”

“You’d better watch it, missy,” Ivar said.

“My name is Y/N, not missy. And I’m only repeating what everyone is saying.” You said. “And then there’s you. The seemingly prodigal, rebellious son, whose loved by every woman and your parents. Spoiled much more than your brothers, you’re the most snarky, the most ignorant, the most pigheaded man I’ve ever heard of. You don’t care about others unless they give you gifts or fall at your feet or do your bidding.”

“ **Was that supposed to hurt?**  Or just sound like jealousy?” He asked. You held up your hands, curling your fingers for the want to strangle him as you made a frustrated groan before turning away and leaning on the wall. Ivar smirked and looked you over again, finally seeing the potential in your feisty, fiery spirit. All of a sudden, the lights brightened and the elevator began moving, the numbers lighting up as it descended to the lobby. You sighed and closed your eyes, muttering a soft ‘Thank God’. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. You pushed off the wall to shoot out, but Ivar called to you, “I’ll see you tonight, then, Y/N!”

“Believe me, you will!” You shot back, not even bothering to turn to him. Ivar chuckled as he pulled out his phone, looking down at it as he walked out.

~


End file.
